


ETC!Henry Meets Richy Stickmin

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Son of Stickmin [5]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, ending the cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: I wanted to make a crossover of ETC!Henry meeting Richy from my Son of Stickmin series. So I did just that. ^^
Series: Son of Stickmin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	ETC!Henry Meets Richy Stickmin

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Ending the Cycle right here! https://ending-the-cycle-ask.tumblr.com/

Something not right happened. It might have been a result of Richy and his father activating their power at the same time. It could have been some outside force meddling with things. Richy wasn’t sure which. But all of a sudden, his whole world completely glitched out.

Richy was in awe at all the different colors. It was very scary though. Richy was really scared and ran over to his father. But unlike other times when the world paused, Henry wasn’t responding. He was glitched and blue in color. Ellie was a red color and Charles was a light green and red. Richy started to breathe heavier as he looked back at Sven. He was glitched too and bright blue and yellow.

“Daddy? W-Wake up. Please wake up! What happened?! Daddy!” Richy cried as he shook the glitched Henry. He began to panic and hyperventilate.

The six-year-old had no idea what to do. This never happened before in any of the timelines. Not even ones from his dreams. Just then as Richy cried clutching onto Henry, a portal opened and sucked Richy through.

“Daddy!” Richy yelled out and cried as he got sucked through.

Meanwhile, in another universe, Henry was faced against someone from the CCC on the airship. He was about to choose his first option when a familiar-looking portal opened up and spat out a child. The child had a tuff of brown hair on his head and looked to be a six-year-old. The kid landed right on top of the CCC member.

Without Henry choosing anything, time resumed. The CCC member was completely knocked out. Henry looked around, having no idea what just happened. He hesitantly walked over and poked the unconscious kid.

Richy woke up with a gasp and quickly jumped to his feet. He looked around and was freaked out. He began to shake a little.

“W-Where am I? What h-happened?!” He questioned as he began crying again. He sniffled and tried to not make too much sound.

Henry immediately went over and knelt down next to the startled young boy. He gently put his hand on Richy’s shoulder. Henry looked at him in a very concerned way. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t get any sound out for a moment.

“Shh… you’re ok,” Henry whispered quietly and softly.

Richy sniffled and looked over to Henry. His eyes widened and he smiled. The kid then hugged Henry, wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck.

“Daddy!” He cheered and cried in relief. He felt instantly so much better seeing his Daddy. His dad was ok and he was ok and he knew they would be ok cause they were together now.

Henry stiffened in shock from the hug and what the kid said. A son?! He didn’t have a son! He’s pretty sure he would know if he had a son. What is this kid doing, calling him dad?! What is going on here?!  
Henry then took a breath and held Richy’s shoulders. He broke the hug and had the kid look at him. Henry then began signing to Richy.

“I don’t know if you can understand me. But I don’t know who you are. I don’t have a son. How did you get here on the Toppat Airship?” He inquired. He was surprised when Richy began signing back to him.

“Oh. I’m sorry. You’re a different version of my daddy, aren’t you? Well then, I’m Richy! I’m six years old. I don’t really know what happened. I was just… sucked up and spat out here. I’m sorry if I messed anything up, Mr. Other Daddy.” Richy said while he signed.

Henry was worried about Richy’s answer. It seemed very familiar to him. He felt a need to help this kid. But he had no idea how or even why. Is it because he’s the son of a version of himself? Maybe it’s just because he seemed so scared before.

The selective mute then stood up. He was about to sign again when he heard Charles’ voice over the radio. He put a hand to the radio as Charles spoke.

“Hey uh… you ok? Did you take care of the bad guy? Do you need help? What’s going on?” The pilot asked, a bit concerned.

Henry was going to respond, but Richy gasped excitedly and lightened up a lot. He flapped his hands in excitement and rushed over to Henry.

“Is that Mr. Charles?! Oh! Oh! Tell him I said hi! Please!” Richy begged, jumping a little in excitement.

“Was that a kid’s voice? Did the Toppats kidnap a kid?! Oh my god!” Charles exclaimed in slight worry.

Henry had no idea what to do. His mouth hung open as he tried to think but the thoughts wouldn’t come. How could he explain something like this?! He then took off the radio and held it out for Richy.  
Richy took it happily and held it to his ear. “Hi, Mr. Charles! Don’t worry, the bad guy is unconscious now. My name is Richy! I’m six-years-old. I’m gonna help Mr. Other Daddy finish his mission. Don’t worry, I’ll use my superpower to make sure he succeeds!” He said with a big smile.

Henry had to admit, his pure innocent joy was kind of adorable. And the fact he likes Charles so much just makes things a lot better. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. Is this what pride feels like? Wait, did he say superpower?!

“Uh… ok kiddo. I’ll uh… be here in case Henry needs help. You’ll tell me if either of you needs help, right?” Charles replied. 

Charles thought that this kid was really brave. He was glad it sounded like the kid was ok despite being kidnapped by the Toppat Clan. He sounded so happy like he got to talk to an old friend. Which is weird cause he never met this kid before. Heh, maybe Henry was talking about him. That would be nice.

“I will, Mr. Charles! You can count on me!” Richy replied with a big grin.

“I’m counting on it kiddo!” Charles responded. He couldn’t help his big grin that appeared. Richy then gave the radio back to Henry.

The two then proceeded to the next room. They immediately froze when they were faced with four different Toppat members. Standing in the room was Sofia Silverheart, Blue and Barry in their big conjoined hat, and “Sheriff” Ann McGee in front.

“AY, YOU!! Where do you think yer goin’?!!” Ann yelled out.

“Is that a kid with him? Did the government send a kid in? Why would they do that? Who is that kid? He’s adorable!” Barry asked and then smiled.

“Hi! I’m Richy. I’m six years old.” Richy introduced himself with a grin. Henry gave a scared look towards Richy. He wondered how the heck a little kid could be so calm in this situation.

Barry waved happily. “Hi! I’m Barry, and this is my best friend Blue.” He introduced them. Blue was still suspicious and protective, keeping his arm out in front of Barry.

“A child? Now, why would-? Oh my goodness! You poor thing! You look like a filthy beggar child! Let me go get my things. I’ll fix you right up.” Sofia said, looking over to Richy and then heading off in a rush.

Ann could not believe what was happening right now. She reached for her gun to fight against Henry, but everything slowed down. Henry saw that a quick time event was activated, with three different options. A toy brick, a wormhole spot, and a floating platform were the options.

Henry was surprised when Richy looked over to him with a mischievous look. It reminded him a lot of himself to be honest. Richy then gave him a grin.

“I got an idea, Mr. Other Daddy! Let me choose the option! You focus on fighting Miss Sheriff Lady. Ok?” The child said excitedly. 

Henry didn’t know what to say or think, so he just nodded. He then saw Richy focus and choose an option. That’s what he meant by superpower, wasn’t it? Thinking that a child so young like Richy has experience with something like this was… worrying. He was just a six-year-old kid! Did this kid get shot or killed or hurt before?! Henry didn’t want to think about that.

Richy chose the toy brick option. A bucket of legos then appeared in his hands and he ran past Ann over towards Blue and Barry. He looked up at Barry with an innocent look.

“Do you like legos Mr. Barry? Would you like to play with me?” Richy asked.

Barry’s eyes sparkled as he gasped excitedly. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I love legos!” He said as he flailed his hands excitedly. Blue sighed in defeat and sat down with Barry to allow him to play with the kid.

As the two began to play together, Ann began shooting at Henry. Henry dodged and was very scared. But then he got the idea of trying to summon his skills from a previous episode. He got a determined look as he had his hands to his side.

Henry and Ann gave a stare at each other as western music could be heard. A tumbleweed somehow rolled across in-between the two and disappeared. Then as Ann fired one last shot, Henry summoned the matrix and bent backward to dodge. He grabbed hold of the bullet and threw it back, knocking the gun out of her hand.

Henry smirked and ran for the gun. Ann ran for it as well but Henry jumped and got it before she did. Henry rolled onto his back and held the gun to her. She glared at him as she held her hands up. She hates losing so much. She wished she could reset right now and try again but with her way of fighting.

Henry grins and stands up, making sure to keep an eye on Ann. He gives a quick glance to Richy. He was playing with Barry and getting new clothes from Sofia. Henry gave a quick whistle to get his attention.

Richy looked over as Sofia finished dressing him up. He’s never worn anything so fancy before. It reminded him of his mother’s special dress for when she goes out and then comes home drunk with a fancy looking man.

Richy got up and looked over to Barry. “Sorry, Mr. Barry. I got to go now. Thank you for playing with me! And thank you Miss Sofia for the new clothes!” He said as he smiled and waved goodbye.

“It was an emergency, I just had to. But you are quite welcome young Richy.” Sofia replied. 

“Bye Richy! I hope we can see each other again! Blue says bye as well!” Barry waved goodbye happily. Blue’s cheeks were a little red as he gave a small wave bye. He didn’t want to admit it. But the kid was kind of adorable, especially since Barry liked him so much.

Henry couldn’t believe what he saw. Did this kid seriously just make friends with three Toppats?! Richy came over to him and they jumped across the gap.

The two went through the door and into the holding cells room. Richy smiled excitedly as he saw Dave. Richy ran up to the door and waved.

“Hi, Mr. Dave! I’m Richy! I’m six-years-old.” He said. Then he looked over to Henry. “Mr. Other Daddy, can we get Mr. Dave out? Please? To make Mr. Rupert happy!” He asked.

Henry gave a small smile and a slight nod. He then patted his pockets. He didn’t have the key though. How was he going to get Dave out of there?

“Y-You know Rupert? How is he?! Is he ok?! Wait, how do you know me? Um, hi I guess? You really want to get me out?! Thank you so much!” Dave said as he processed everything.

Richy patted his hand on Henry’s arm. “It’s ok Mr. Other Daddy! I will use my superpower to get Dave out! Then we can go back to Charles and everything will be ok.” He said with a confident grin.

Henry was worried about that. But it shouldn’t hurt to try. After all, his last decision worked. So he gave a smile and signed, “Ok then. You go ahead, Richy. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Richy nodded with a determined smile. Dave wondered what exactly was going on. Then everything paused. Henry could still see and process what was going on. But he couldn’t move at all. He saw options appear for Richy.

There was kamehame-blast, pick lock, teleporter, and metalbend. This kid has the teleporter?! Where and when and how did he get that?! He can metalbend too? Richy really was his kid from another universe, wasn’t he? Henry definitely couldn’t deny it any longer.

Henry gave a sigh of relief as Richy chose the pick lock option. He couldn’t possibly get hurt doing that. Right? Then the realization hit. Wait… a six-year-old can pick locks? How did he learn that?! WHEN did he learn that?! WHY DID HE LEARN THAT?! The thought made Henry worried about this child’s home life.

Richy took out tools to pick the lock from out of nowhere and began working on the lock. Dave was shocked when Richy actually managed to pick the lock and open the door. Richy smiled happily at Dave and took his hand.

“Come on! We gotta get back to Mr. Charles now! Then you can be with Mr. Rupert again!” Richy said. Dave got a bit flustered from how the kid phrased that.

With some cooperation and a few close calls, the trio got onto the top of the airship. “Sorry, Mr. Hatchman! Hope you feel better soon!” Richy called out down the hatch on the top of the airship.

Charles’ voice was then heard over the radio. “Hey! I see you! And you found another new person. Uh… cool. I’ll just swing over and pick you guys up. Get ready to grab hold and climb aboard!” He said.

Charles drove the helicopter over to the trio. Henry grabbed hold of Richy and helped guide him up the ladder. He stayed close behind him to make sure he didn’t fall. Soon enough, all three were on the helicopter safely and Charles drove away.

Henry gave the Captain the folder he grabbed while Richy took Dave’s hand and ran over with him to Rupert. “Mr. Rupert! Look! We got Mr. Dave back for you!” He exclaimed.

Rupert was completely shocked as he saw Dave. He had no idea who this kid was or how he knew them. But he couldn’t think about that right now. Dave was here! And he was ok! So Rupert immediately got up and ran over to hug Dave.

“Dave! Y-You’re ok! I’ve been worried sick ever since you got fired! You were kidnapped by the Toppat Clan?!” Rupert exclaimed as he hugged Dave close.

“I-I’m fine. Thanks to Richy here and uh… I don’t think I caught that guy’s name. He looks familiar though.” Dave replied.

Rupert broke the hug. “You mean Henry. That’s the guy that escaped and got you fired.” He said, still salty about it.

“Oh!” Dave said in surprise. Then he blushed a little in embarrassment. “I didn’t realize. W-Well they helped free me and escape. So… it’s all good now. Right?”

Rupert sighed and then smiled at Dave. “Yeah. I guess so. As long as you're ok.” He said.

“I’m gonna leave you two to catch up. I wanna go see Mr. Charles!” Richy said with a grin and then ran off excitedly.

At the cockpit, Richy ran in very excited. “Mr. Charles!” He yelled and then skidded to a stop right beside Charles. He had the biggest and most excited grin on his face.

“Hi, Mr. Charles!” The child called out.

“Whaaa! W-What?! Oh. You must be the kiddo that helped Henry.” Charles was startled at first, then he calmed down and grinned. “It’s nice to meet you. You’re a very brave kid.”

“Thank you, Mr. Charles. Wow! Your hair is so much more floofier here!” Richy said, his eyes sparkling. Charles gave a chuckle.

“Uh… thanks? I have to keep my eyes on the sky kiddo. Ok?” He replied.

“Oh! Oh! Can we crash into something?! It would be really cool!” Richy said as he jumped a little in excitement. Henry heard that and nearly got a panic attack. This kid was going to kill him. How can the other him deal with this kid?

“Oh, I wish I could. You have no idea how much I would love to do that! You are really speaking my language now, kiddo. But I can’t. I gotta make sure to get you all safe and sound. Maybe someday I can do my greatest plan. But it’s not needed right now.” Charles said with a soft smile.

Henry gave a quiet sigh of relief. Thank god Charles wasn’t going to do it. This kid… he was going to give him a heart attack. This poor kid… now stuck in a world he’s not supposed to be in. Henry needed to get this kid home. But how could he when he’s not even in the timeline and ending he’s supposed to be in? Was he going to have to take Richy to the ending to get him home?

As Henry looks over at the reunited Rupert and Dave, then at Charles and Richy and Galeforce happily talking with each other, he smiles. He won’t mind looking after the kid for a little bit. Richy was a good kid. And maybe… he’ll be able to help Henry with getting back to Triple Threat? He seems to know about the timelines and way more than he lets on.


End file.
